


[podfic] And I Know Peace

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cute, Everyone is a little sassy, F/M, I needed cute aniobidala feels, M/M, Multi, Padme Amidala is awesome, Padme is a badass, Padme is pregnant, Podfic, They're all bonded through the Force, in case that isn't clear in the work, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Some fluffy Obianidala featuring a mildly Force-Sensitive Padme with an affinity for explosives, Anakin as a ridiculous human being who is basically a cat, and sassy Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] And I Know Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Know Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680084) by [thebibliophile_rises (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thebibliophile_rises). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Cute, Everyone is a little sassy, Padme Amidala is awesome, I needed cute aniobidala feels, so I wrote this, in case that isn't clear in the work, Padme is pregnant, Padme is a badass, They're all bonded through the Force ****

 **Length:** 00:09:31

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(SW\)%20_And%20I%20Know%20Peace_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_And%20I%20Know%20Peace_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
